That's Me, Just Call Me Crazy XOXO
by Morgandkay
Summary: Tris has returned after six months of rehab, to school. This is a new school though. People are quickly finding out just why she's coming to school so late. Who's leaking the information? Is it one of her best friends? Who's really there for her?
1. Chapter 1

-KPRMEG-

**Author's Note:**

**Hi There! I'm Kayla and this is Morgan. *points to person clinging to shoulder* She and I are going to be co-authors while writing this Fic/Story. We appreciate feedback and all personal opinions! Just PM us, and remember that I can be a b**** too. Disclaimer: We don't own anything and yes the plot of this story is based off of the 2006 movie, "Fingerprints" All ideas go to their rightful owners.**

**Hi this is Morgan now. I just wanted to let y'all know that we are still new at this, especially when working together hehehe. Anyway we appreciate any feedback, helpful criticism, or reviews. We just ask that you remember to be respectful of our work, just as you would for anybody else's. Thanks! Enjoy!**

-KPRMEG-

Tris' POV:

"Tris, it's time to wake up. Mom's losing her marbles because she thinks you're going to forget something," Caleb says. Caleb's my almost twin brother. He's older, but we're in the same grade. Not that he failed or anything, it's just the way that his birthday and mine fell. "Ugh. What does she think I'm going to forget, my head?" I ask myself. I get out of bed slowly and jump when my feet hit the floor. Why isn't the floor cold? Oh yeah, I'm not in the mountains anymore. I pull on my slippers, and proceed with my morning routine. Walking downstairs, I hear my mom panicking. "What if she doesn't make any new friends? What if she feels homesick? She's not been out of the hospital long, what if she relapses?" Mom asks. "Thanks for having confidence in me, Mother. I had no idea that you thought of me to be so absent minded, and so helpless. I'll be fine," I say. I march back upstairs and begin to get dressed. What Mom doesn't realize, is that I won't miss home. After my dad died, she pretty much left Caleb and me. She was here, sometimes, but most of the time, she was out drinking with one of her many boyfriends. The only reason she's ever home anymore is because I was committed six months ago for anorexia, drugs, and self-mutilation. The only reason she knew was because Caleb told her that I needed help. I love my brother, but I don't want my mother's help. She's nothing to me anymore. I put on a grey long sleeved t-shirt. Then I put on my "The North Face" black sweatshirt. To add a little color, I wear my teal colored jeans, with my tan UGGs. I put my hair in a simple side braid, and put on a little base to cover up where my face is trying to break out. I'm ready. Today, I'm transferring to a new school, where my brother had been going. Since I'd been in rehab, I'm starting on the first day of the second semester. This will be my first time ever, going to a boarding school. I walk downstairs with my three suitcases, in which most of them are my clothes. Caleb walks downstairs carrying a big box that has the new bedroom set I got last week. We put my stuff in the car, and come back inside briefly to say goodbye to Mom.

She gives Caleb a hug and attempts to whisper in his ear, "Keep an eye on her. Any funny business, and I'm only a phone call away." "I heard that. Bye, Mom," I say, and I got outside and get in the car. Maybe it's better this way. She's obviously got some kind of resentment towards me, so maybe it's better that I spend the rest of my teenage years in boarding school. Caleb joins me in the car momentarily and says, "I think you'll like our friends. They'll be good for you," He says. I sigh. "She doesn't love me anymore, does she?" I ask. "I don't know, Tris. She seemed awfully worried about you this morning," He says. "She's only doing that because she wants Bud to see that she's got some type of motherly authority," I say. Bud is Mom's boyfriend of the month. Since they've started dating, she's been trying to act like mother of the year. "You might be right, but you don't have to deal with her anymore. Tris, just don't get involved with that stuff again. It's not worth it," He says. It really isn't. I lost my boyfriend of three years to drugs. He's the one that got me hooked. I loved him anyway. He wasn't rude, and he wasn't a bad guy. He was having a hard time, just like I was. "I know," I say. I turn on the radio to block the silence. It was going to be weird being back, like a normal person. I'd spent six months in the mountains. Climbing, relating to people, and focusing on living a better life, now I was back where the nightmare began. Soon, we drive up to school. Here I have to get my dorm key, and my schedule. I get out of the car and take a look around me. There are highschoolers everywhere. They're talking to each other, _smoking,_ and just enjoying themselves. It'll never be like that for me again. Caleb accompanies me as I walk into the office. It's white, and large. I walk up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, I was enrolled last week?" I say. "Hi, Beatrice, here's your room key and everything you'll need to know," the lady sitting at the desk says, as she hands me a booklet, and my room key. Caleb and I get back in the car, and drive to my new room. "Room 345, which is right across from mine. You're roommate is going to be Christina. I have to warn you, she's a bit talkative," Caleb says. "Hmm, right across from you. I wonder why?" I ask, rolling my eyes. We get to my room, and I open the door. There's a dark headed girl sitting on the couch, watching TV, and eating popcorn, accompanied by a really good looking guy, and a very..slutty looking girl.. "Oh, hi, you must be Tris! Oh my god, just wait. We are going to be best friends. Four, oh my god, is she not the prettiest thing? Marlene, just look at her!" The dark haired girl says. "Hi, you must be Christina, it's nice to meet you," I say with a smile. It's not a real smile, but she seems nice, and I think its time that I seem nice. "Four, introduce yourself and stop being weird," She says. "Four as in, Four Eaton? It's been forever since the last time I saw you!" I say. He stands up and smiles. "I know, look at you! You've gotten so much more beautiful," He says, and wraps me in a hug. "Is there something I'm missing?" Christina asks. "Four was Caleb's best friend from like 2nd grade. We all used to hang out as kids. It's been about 4 years since I've seen him," I say. "I knew that you had come back to town before I left, but I wasn't in the best of conditions," I say. He pulls me back into another hug. He's one of the missing pieces from my childhood. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marlene roll her eyes.

After Christina demanded that I finish watching the movie, we went downstairs, grabbed my stuff, and began decorating the room. When we finish, It looks perfect. Every piece of furniture in the room is covered in black, white, or zebra. Caleb walks in and takes a seat on the couch. "Hey, Caleb, where's my laptop?" I ask. "Oh, that? Mom had me hold on to it. She doesn't think you're stable enough," he says. "I hate her. I didn't mean it when she was actually my mother, but now I'm serious," I say. "Stable?" Marlene asks. "What, are you, mental?" She asks, laughing. I stand there and look at her. What a bitch. Four begins to stand up as I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I start wandering around campus, not really caring where I'm going. I end up in the cemetery that my dad and Jason are buried in. I hadn't any idea that it was so close to campus. I sat in front of Dad's. "Am I really mental?" I ask. "I know I did a lot of crazy stuff, but I didn't mean the things that I said and did. I don't think anyone realizes what it's like to actually reach your breaking point. Mom turned on me, and all I was looking for, was some comfort. Jason wasn't a bad guy, Dad. He was like me. Someone who'd lost his way, and had been buried in his pain. I know what that feels like," I say, tears streaming down my face. "Don't hate me," I say, as I get up, and walk a few rows down, to Jason. I sit down by his headstone and cry. "I miss you. So much. I know you're in a better place, and maybe I am too, but I still miss you. I'm not going to ask you why you did it, because I did it too. Only difference is, I survived. You should've. I'd trade places with you if I could. Your picture still sits on my nightstand at home. Lena's almost 12 now. She misses you too. She calls sometimes. She says that your parents are doing better. She's doing well," I say. Lena was Jason's sister. "I've got to go, Jason. They'll start worrying about me if I don't," I say. I return to the dorm around 3 o'clock. Did I really stay out that long? When I open the door, I see a pacing Caleb, a concerned Four, who I've met on certain occasions when he came over to the house, and a Christina who was biting on her nails. I slam the door behind me, throw my coat on my bed, and throw myself on my bed, facedown, as well.

"Tris, Marlene didn't know," Christina says. "And you do?" I ask. I turn around. "Just how many people have you told?" I ask Caleb. "Christina and Four, that's it, I swear," He says. I turn back around to face Christina. "Okay, yeah, I've been in rehab for the past six months. I got out a month ago. Just because you know that I went, doesn't mean that you know me. You know _something_ about me, but you don't know me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the entire school that I've been to rehab," I say. She looks at me with a smile. "You mean you're trusting me?" She asks. "I've got no other choice, thanks to Caleb and his big mouth," I say. She hugs me. I don't reciprocate it, but a smile forms on my face. She pulls away. "You can count on me to keep it unknown," Christina says. "Thanks, Christina," I say with a smile. "Well, we've all got a party to get to, so Tris, we're going to play Barbie for a while," Christina says. I groan. I've always hated when other girls try to make me look like a girl. Sure, I'll wear colored jeans and the latest UGGs, but dresses are where I draw the line. "No dresses, I beg of you," I say. "You have to wear a dress!" She exclaims. "I can't wear a dress, Christina. The scars on my arms and legs are too visible for me to wear a dress. Plus if it's got an open back, it'll reveal a lot of scars there," I say. Four looks at me with a sad look. "Fine. You can wear jeans, but I demand that you let me pick the top and the shoes for you," She says. "Whatever," I say. I pick out a pair of faded ripped up jeans, and Christina picks out a crop top that's long in the back, short in the front, and covers up my scars. It's lavender. The shoes she picks are black high tops, which fit my personality perfectly. The only thing that I hate about the outfit is the fact that it shows my belly button ring, which I got after the last party I'd gone to before rehab. It was just a silver belly button ring, but I see it as a piece of the old me, who was someone that I never want to be again. I walk out of the bathroom, my hair still in the braid that it was in earlier. "Oh honey, I have to fix that hair and makeup. You cannot go to a party like that," She says. Greaat. She takes my hair out of the braid, which left it wavy and actually pretty. She leaves it in waves that reach the center of by back. She takes mascara and eyeliner and pretty much attacks me with it. I can't say that she doesn't do a good job, though. She turns me to face her. "Now, you look perfect," Christina says. I roll my eyes. I'd never look perfect. I look down at my wrists. The scars run up my forearm on my left, and my right is clean. I sigh. I walk out of the bathroom, and on my way to the kitchen, I bump into Four. "You look great, Tris. Be careful tonight," He says and moves out of my way. I nod and walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Four POV:

While Tris gets ready, I sit at the counter in the kitchen. I can't believe that she turned out to be so beautiful. She still braids her hair like she did when we were kids. She's different now. I guess pain does that to a person. I sigh. I remember when I got to school last semester. I'd just moved back from Colorado, and I was really excited to see her. I remember calling, and Caleb picking up.

_Flashback:_

"_Hello?" Caleb answered. "Caleb?" I asked. "Yeah. Tris isn't in the best of conditions right now," He said. "What happened?" I asked. "She's been out of control lately. She um, overdosed last night, along with Jason. Some drug she's been doing, apparently. She's in the hospital right now, but Jason didn't make it. Mom's sending her to rehab when she gets out of the hospital. The doctor says that she's not been eating enough either, and apparently, she's been cutting," He said. "Oh. Let her know I'm back. Better yet, I'll come by before she's discharged. I'll be there tonight," I told him._

That was one of the hardest things that I've ever had to bear. Knowing that she was in the amount of pain that she was, and I wasn't there for her. I remember visiting her that night. She was in a lot of pain. We talked, I told her who I was and she cried. And then she blacked out, giving me the unwanted opportunity to see what she'd done to her wrist. Then, _I_ cried. When I hear Tris come out of the bathroom, I leave the kitchen to see her. As I turn the corner, she bumps into me. She looks stunning. "You look great, Tris. Be careful tonight," I say and move out of her way. I see her nod, and I know she's scared. I'm scared too. I don't want her to ever go through what she had to go through again. I'm not going to let her.

Tris POV:

When Christina finishes dressing, we leave for the party. Upon our arrival, I notice that this is _exactly_ the kind of party that could bring me back to what I was before. When we get inside, Kylie (The Host) welcomes us and turns us loose. We decide to go outside by the pool. "Hey, Caleb!" Kylie says. "Hey, Kylie" He replies. This girl is looking rather sluttish in her bikini and tight white shorts. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" "Sure, 3 beers and 1 water," Caleb says. Christina, Four, and Kylie look at me. I look at my feet for a moment, and look up. I have to get used to this kind of thing for the next 30 years of my life. I sit down on a bench by the pool while all of my other friends socialize with the people they go to school with. A girl runs up and stands in front of me. "Hey, you're Caleb's sister, aren't you?" She asks. I nod. "Is it true that you were in rehab?" She asks. "Who told you that?" I ask. "So it is true! _Freak_," She says and runs off. I spot Caleb on the other side of the pool, and I confront him about what had just happened. "So, you only told Christina and Four? One of them are blabbing about it then, because I just had a girl ask me if it was true. I asked her where she heard it, and she took it as a confirmation. This is the last time I'm going to ask you. _Who _did you tell?" I ask. Anger flashes across his face. "Tris, I swear I only told Four and Christina. I don't think they would leak something like that. Maybe someone heard us talking, but I don't know," he says. "Where's the restroom?" I ask. "Last door down the hall, which is going to be on your right," He replies. I walk to the bathroom quickly. When I get there, I knock on the door and hear someone vomit in response. A guy comes up behind me. "Sup, girl? Want some?" He asks, holding out a joint. I turn my head. "No, please leave me alone," I say weakly. I know its not going to do anything. Thankfully, the door opens and the girl comes out. I walk in and lock the door behind me. I hear the guy bang on the door and yell, "TEASE." I look at myself in the mirror. This is going to be harder than I thought. I tell myself that I'm going to be strong, and I'm going to be okay, and I walk out of the bathroom. The guy takes me by surprise and he pins me up against the wall, blowing smoke in my face. I struggle beneath his grip and scream, but the music is too loud. He continues to blow smoke in my face while I struggle. "Rehab, huh?" He asks. "Let. Me. Go," I say. I feel him being pulled off of me and I look up to see a very angry Four. "Get the hell out of here, and if I ever see you near her again, Peter, I will hurt you," He says, throwing him against the opposite wall of the hall. Four turns to look at me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asks. "No, but he knows about rehab, just like everyone else. That's all he was doing. He's stoned," I say. "I swear I didn't say anything to anyone, Tris," He says. "I know," I say. He pulls me into a hug and holds me for a minute. "Don't give in, okay?" He asks. I nod and start to cry. "Not here, you don't," He says, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me out to the truck. He pulls the tailgate down, and we sit, staring up at the stars. "I don't know if you remember, Tris, but when the initial accident happened, I came to visit you the night you were admitted to the hospital. When I saw you, you looked like hell. You looked like you hadn't slept in days, though you were sleeping constantly. You were having withdrawals 45 minutes after you stopped substance usage. You shook a lot. You couldn't say much, and you cried until you blacked out. Even asleep, you looked like you were in pain. You still violently shook. The sight of your wrist brought me to tears. That's why I say don't give in. You don't deserve to go through that again. You didn't deserve it the first time," He says. Tears are streaming down my face, and I think back to the mountains. "I didn't remember that. I don't want people to think that I was just some teenager gone wrong. I wasn't. I'm not. My mom _gave up on me._ After my dad died, she spent all of her time, pitying herself, and going out with strange men. She told me that I was gaining too much weight. She told me that my dad was never proud of me. My dad had kidney failure, and I was a match. I couldn't give him my kidney because I was thirteen, and I apparently needed it. She always told me that it was my fault. Even wasted, those words hurt like hell. Then, I met Jason. Just like I tell my dad all the time, Jason really wasn't a bad guy. He didn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. He was lost, just like me. I didn't know what to do, and I turned to drugs for the answer. It helped me to forget. Just for the night, but it helped. The urge got worse. That's why I had withdrawals every 45 minutes. It made the mountains hell. We were walking in the park, and we'd both just used heroin. Bad, I know, but I did. I remember that he apparently overdosed, and I called 911. I didn't take as much as him, so it happened to me, just as the ambulance arrived. That's what the scars are on my back. I was having a seizure. I apparently died for 5 minutes, 3 minutes after Jason died. They tried to revive me 3 times, and failed. They put the paddles down, and apparently my heart started beating again. Sometimes I wonder if it should have been me that died and stayed dead. He had a twelve-year-old sister. She needed him. No one here really needed me like Lena needed Jason," I say. I look up to see Four looking at me, with an emotion that I couldn't read in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give my life's story. It just kind of happened to come to mind. I figured you should have answers as to why I was the way I was," I say. "You don't have to be sorry. Tris, I am here, no matter what," he says and puts is arm around my shoulder. I lean in and look up at him. "Thank you," I say, and smile.

"Guys, we were wondering where you were! What happened to you guys?" Christina asks. "Peter and Tris had a little confrontation, and she needed to get away from the crowd," Four says. "Oh. Well its like 1:30 AM. We need to get home," She says, Caleb standing behind her. We all pile into the truck, and head back to the dorms. Apparently, Four rooms with Caleb. Caleb claims that Mom made him get a room across from mine, but I think he did it for himself. Christina heads into our room, ad Caleb goes into his, leaving Four and I in the hallway. "Again, thanks for tonight," I say. "Anytime, Tris. Like I said earlier, I am _always_ going to be here," He says, pulling me into a brief embrace before we part for the night. Before letting me go, he kisses me on my forehead, which I try not to pay too much mind to. He lets go of me and says, "See you tomorrow, Tris." And then he's gone. I too, go into my room and when I enter, I'm bombarded with questions. "Trissy, who'd you meet tonight?" She asks. "Surely you've met someone by now. This was the biggest party yet!" She exclaims, noticing me shake my head. "Chris, the only guy I met, was Peter, and he wasn't the best company," I say. Shock crosses her face. "Tris, stay away from Peter. He's really bad news," She says. I nod. "I know, didn't you hear me? I said he wasn't the best company. He was wasted when we talked, and ugh," I say, flopping onto my bed. "Well, I met a really cute guy, and his name's Will. He's really sweet. I gave him my number, but I don't know exactly how sober he was," She laughs. I laugh along with her. "Speaking of romance, what's up with you and Four?" She asks. Oh great. "Nothing, I mean he's been..not weird, but not exactly normal since we've started talking again. I think he pities me, now that I've been to rehab. I don't want him to feel that way about me, though. I want him to like me for who I am, not for what I've been through," I say. Christina frowns slightly. "Tris, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but Four's not exactly the Four you remember. He's a bit of a player. That's why Marlene hangs around. He was dating her up until a few days ago, and she's been hanging around since. I don't think he wants people to know that he's not with anyone right now. It'd hurt his image. He's just keeping Marlene around until he finds someone else," She says. He's not the guy he used to be. My heart breaks for my long lost best friend.

I wake up the next morning, in a fairly good mood. Maybe it's time that I move on and start the life that I want to live. Guy or no guy, I'm promising myself here and now that I'm going to be okay. A knock at the door pulls me out of my mental life coaching session. I open the door to find Caleb there. He doesn't look very happy. Uhoh.

**So, If you've noticed, I kind of slowed down the plot. I didn't want to give you a story that would be over in 4 chapters. I don't know If it's just me, but I like a long story. :) It's Kayla, btw. Morgan may or may not be working on this story. She may just start another story on this account, due to the excessive homework we've both been given, and how little planning time we actually have! I want to give a special thank you to the new story followers and reviewers. **

**Reviews:**

**Swimmy13**

**LoveTobiasEaton**

**Anonymous Guest**

**fourtresss**

**^Your reviews meant the world to me, because I never thought I'd get this many reviews on my FIRST chapter of my first story. Thank you SO much, and keep letting me know how you feel about the updates.^**

**Favorites/Follows:**

**EmilyTheNerd**

**m1129**

**SuperWholockianGirl**

**DivergentObsessed46**

**Swimmy13**

**fortresss**

**Merasia**

**^Thank you so much for following/favoriting, as I said to the users that reviewed, I'm flattered that you've taken a liking to my story :)^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**It's still Kayla lol. It seems that I've forgotten a couple of reviewers/followers, due to my sucky little Gmail, and I do apologize. **

**Me: Say sorry, Gmail.**

**Gmail: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes, you do, considering the fact that you may have insulted the users that you forgot to tell me about; divergentismylife4466, catchingpansycakes, and Arielle007.**

**Gmail: I'm sorry divergentismylife4466, catchingpansycakes, and Arielle007 for not telling Kayla about you. **

**Me: Thank you Gmail. I sincerely apologize if I have not mentioned you, It may be me or it may be Gmail being rude again.**

**So if you haven't noticed my recent update, I'd appreciate it if you looked at it, so that you know where the story is leaving off. I felt that the story was moving really quickly.**

**Morgan Status: Morgan will still have some say in this story, but she will be writing her own stories on this account, due to the lack of time that we have on school nights.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of this, blah blah blah. **

Tris POV:

"Hey, Caleb. What's up?" I ask. He pushes past me and walks straight into the room. He looks at me, anger written all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me how serious this 'confrontation' with Peter was last night?" He asks. My stomach eases. I thought he was upset about something a little more serious. "Because I didn't want to make a big deal about it, Caleb," I say. He laughs humorlessly. "So the fact that Peter could have caused you to relapse, or worse, he could have raped you or something!" He exclaims. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet my melodramatic brother. "Chill out, Caleb. He wasn't going to rape me, there were people all around us, and he didn't have anything to threaten me with. You sitting here, yelling at me, makes me want to relapse more than someone holding a joint near me, blowing smoke in my face. Four was there, and did his best to get Peter away from me, as quickly as he could. There's really no reason to freak out," I say. He looks at me as if I've just handed him a box of dead puppies. He just stands there, looking at me like that for a few minutes, appearing to be deep in thought. I break the silence by whistling in an annoyingly funny manner. "Shut up and be serious, Tris. Maybe I should call Mom. This wasn't a good idea. You're already falling back into your careless ways," He says. My smile fades. What's up with him today? "Caleb, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not being careless, I'm moving on. I'm not going to live my life hiding from everything in life just because of what I've been through. If Peter was trying to hurt me, it's okay for now. He was drunk, and he was high. If he does something coherently, I'd hope that you'd trust me to alert authorities and move on with my life. Every time I see someone drinking, or using some kind of drug, I'm reminded of what I used to be, and how badly I don't want to be that way again. I'd also hope that as my brother, you'd trust me enough to resist any urge to do something like that," I say. He rolls his eyes and says "Whatever. I won't call her this time. No more parties for you." He walks out the door, slamming it behind him. "No more parties, my ass," I say. "What was that all about?" Chris asks. "I really don't know. Who does he think he is? My father? I have a dad, and he does too. Its not his job to parent me. I'm here, putting my life together, and he doesn't have a say in what I do anymore," I say. She smiles. "That's the Tris I want to see more of. The one who just wants to be happy, not the one that I met yesterday," She says. I smile. I can't help but feel like this is one of those heartfelt movie moments, and I sit down on the couch, still smiling like a bloody idiot. "Well, now that I've met the real Tris, I demand that we go to the mall and pick out some new clothes. I've seen your wardrobe, and you've spent too much time in the mountains," She says. "Okay, let me get some breakfast, and I'll go get dressed," I say, groaning inwardly. I don't like shopping, but I want to make a good impression with Christina. I'm going to be rooming with her for the rest of my high school experience, and she's going to be a big part of a lot of the things that I do. She smiles and prances back into her bedroom. I run to the kitchen and eat a granola bar while looking at possible job opportunities on Christina's laptop. Maybe I don't need a laptop.. I have my mom's credit card, and she still hasn't noticed. I put the laptop away and change into some denim shorts and a grey Hollister t-shirt. I look in the mirror at my backside. The scars on my upper thighs are clearly visible. They run vertically and jaggedly.

_Flashback:_

"_Tris just collapsed," Brianna, a girl who I was partying with, exclaimed. A couple of my friends rushed over to see what was going on. I was barely conscious, but I knew exactly what was happening. This was a couple of weeks before I was sent to rehab. "Tris, get up!" Chelsea yelled. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. They decided that they needed to get me home, but couldn't exactly move me as easily as they thought they could. Chelsea and Bri decided to grab both of my arms and pull me to the car, which was a few yards away. They were both drunk, so they didn't know that they were hurting me, and I didn't know that I was really hurt because I was drunk, too. So, I had scratches all over my back and thighs from the asphalt driveway. _

That was another reason that I'm thankful that I'm not the same girl as I was. I don't really mind my scars, though. They tell a story in my opinion. They tell what I've been through and what I've overcome. Christina walks up behind me. "You don't mind that your scars are showing?" She asks. "Not really. It would be stupid to deny the fact that I went to rehab. These scars are apart of me. They remind me of what I don't want to be and of what I've been," I say. "Wow, that's some deep stuff," She says. I smile. "Ready to go?" I ask. "Yeah, totally!" She says. We leave our room, and walk to the lobby, where I see Four and Marlene. Marlene is saying, "It's because of her, isn't it? She's not that pretty, Four. She's a druggie! Why would you want someone like her?" She exclaims. Four rolls his eyes. "Marlene, I broke up with you before Tris got here. Me breaking up with you, doesn't give you the right to call her a druggie, either," He says and walks towards me and Christina, who've stopped while Chris talks to someone from chemistry class. He pulls me into a quick hug, and as quickly as he hugs me, he releases me. A thousand butterflies are released into my stomach. "Hey," he says. "Hi," I say back. "You heard my conversation with Marlene, didn't you?" He asks. I look down at my feet. "Yeah. You really didn't have to say anything about me not being a druggie. That's what I was, was I not?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, Tris. You weren't. You don't deserve to have people like Marlene talk about you like that. Where are you and Chris going anyways?" He asks. I smile, glad to change the subject. "We're going to the mall. She's apparently talking to Lissa about a chemistry project," I say. He smiles back. I can't help but to get butterflies. Beautiful butterflies, fluttering around inside of me. That's what his ocean blue eyes, and the sound of his laugh do to me. He's practically perfect, and I'm a mess. I'm gaining weight, I'm a mental train wreck, and I've got an extremely dysfunctional family. He's perfect compared to me. "Fun. Uriah, Caleb, and I have a game later, and I meant to ask you something. As you may know, the football team has a tradition of inviting their girlfriends to come to the game and sit in their seats. Would you want to sit in my seat and watch the game?" Four asks. I feel myself blush. "I'm not your girlfriend though," I say. "Now you are," He says smiling. He pulls me into his arms and I feel weirdly complete. "So will you?" He asks. "Of course I will, Four," I say. I hear a squeal from behind me. "Christina, its not very nice to eavesdrop," I say. She huffs. "If I weren't eavesdropping, I wouldn't have heard about you two! I _knew_ it! I knew he was going to ask you out!" She exclaims, jumping up and down. I smile. I feel like jumping up along with her, but I'm trying really hard not to lose my cool in front of him. "Four, I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got to get to the mall, so that we can be back for the game," I say. He smiles. "Okay, see you later," he says, and pulls me into another hug. I've never been a really touchy feely girl. I've always preferred hugs over kisses and any other form of affection. Somehow, being in a guy's embrace, is all that I really desire. He releases me and Christina drags me out of the lobby, and into the parking lot.

In the car, Christina turns down the radio and says, "I know you're pretty much dying to flip out, so do it!" I blush and squeal. "HOLY SHIT, HE ASKED ME OUT! EEK. I'M SO HAPPY! JUST UGH. WHAT IF HE TREATS ME LIKE THE REST OF THEM? WHAT IF HE'S DIFFERENT WITH ME, I HOPE HE IS. I REALLY LIKE HIM AND I'VE ALWAYS HAD A BIT OF A CRUSH ON HIM. JUST OMFG," I yell as she drives. She laughs. "Tris, I think you and Four are going to be just fine. Remember, whatever happens, happens. There's nothing you can do to change it, and there's nothing you can do to stop fate from carrying out its plans," She says. "I know, I know. I just hope that he doesn't want a very _physical _relationship. I'm not really into the whole sex thing and I don't want to upset him, I know he's a guy, but I can't. I don't want to make him feel like he has to put up with it, either," I say. She stops the car and grabs my shoulders, shaking me slightly. "Tris, if he's going to let sex come between your relationship, you don't need to be with him. Four's a really understanding guy, and he's not a pig. I'm pretty sure that he'll love you anyway," She says. I smile. This makes my insides feel warm and in a way, it makes me feel better. "Thanks Chris," I say, smiling still. "Anytime. Let's get to the mall," She cheers.

**It was a little short, but it was important! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with school work, but I'm really trying to make more time to write. I love you guys, keep reviewing and keep favoriting! **

**Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, I'm at my mother's doctor's appointment. Yes, lame, but it gives me time off of school to write. I haven't gotten any reviews, and I really hope I haven't waited too long to update the story! I've been trying to think about where I'm going to go next, and I usually make long chapters. For me, it's like looking at the last piece of cake, and realizing that it's yours when you find out that one amazing story, that has like 128k words, and its complete and you're just like,**

**Me: Holy crap, we've hit the motherload!**

**My Alter Ego, Kali: Read it. Read it. Become completely obsessed and finish it in **_**one day.**_

**Me: Okay…**

**Morgan Status: Morgan still has a say in what happens, or if she doesn't like the story, she has the right to help me change the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unless I look like Veronica Roth, in that case, I own the world. **

Four POV:

She said yes. She actually said yes.. I'm acting like a teenage girl, here. I wonder how she reacted when she got in the car. She surely didn't keep her cool. I laugh to myself. I don't want Tris to think that I'm going to hurt her, or leave her or anything. She's my world right now, and I plan on it staying that way. "Hey, Four! You ready to go to practice, or are you going to sit there giggling like a little girl?" Uriah asks, laughing. I smile, roll my eyes, and walk out of the locker room. The sun is bright and the field is dry. Perfection. The field is dry, grass is green, and my team is waiting for me. I walk up to the players, who were already huddled, laughing. "Yo Eaton, is it true that you're dating that druggie I met at the party last night? Dude, you could do so much better. I get that times are rough and all, but that Tris chick, probably isn't the best selection, if you know what I mean," Peter cracks. I'm infuriated that he. thought that all I wanted from Tris, was sex. She's been through a lot, and I'd do anything to make her more comfortable. If it means no sex, no sex. I know what happened when she died. I know for a fact, that she accidentally used a batch of heroin that had dangerous sedatives in it. (That's actually happening right now, so if you happen to get your hands on any heroin, please try not to do it, its supposed to kill you instantly because it has like 3x the normal amount of sedatives that are used in a hospital. Damn.) Apparently Jason didn't know that when he bought it from the guy. But, I do have my suspicions, and they tell me that Jason meant for both of them to get killed. Maybe he was ready to end it all? She went to rehab. Everyone knew that now, and they were going to use it against her. Caleb went off on her this morning about it. I think he's just worried, but he's acting really weird. I hope he's not doing anything that could hurt him or Tris. They don't need anymore trauma than they have already been through. Without thinking, I break through the huddle, and push Peter. He doesn't fall, but he stumbles. He throws the first punch and hits my jaw. I quickly recover and swing back, my face connecting with his eye, Peter falls to the ground. I turn around, and the team's staring at Peter, who's know laying unconsciously on the ground. I turn around to see blood pooling out of his head slowly. I pull him up, and put his arm around my shoulder, half carrying him to the main office, where they then take him to the infirmary and ask me to take a seat in the principal's office.

Tris POV:  
Christina was right. If he's upset about the sexual relations, then he doesn't need to be with me. I just think the whole concept of it is weird, but that's just me. When we get in the mall, I'm reminded of how long its been since I've been shopping, or better yet, just to the mall with some friends. I miss the days where my mom and dad would drop me off, and Kaelie and Carlie would meet me there. Kaelie and Carlie were my friends before high school started, and I went nuts. I miss them sometimes. I hear that Kaelie's going to be having her second baby, and she's married. Yeah, she's the same age as I am. I'm glad I didn't stick around to see that. We all fall sometimes, and I guess she's going to pick herself up and start her life early. Hopefully she's a better mom than mine, and she can get an education to hold herself up. I wouldn't rely on a high school marriage. Not that she's definitely going to be getting a divorce or anything, but Robert was known to do quite the sleeping around, so I wouldn't rely on him. Carlie moved to Florida with her dad and new stepmother. From what I've heard, she's in all honors classes, and she's going to be going to Princeton next summer to take dual enrollment. She's my age too. I guess they both went separate ways with their lives. We walk to Starbucks and I get a Caramel Mocha (Kayla's favorite (: ) before we start shopping. "Hey, we should go to Delia's first. That's my favorite store. It seems like it's right down your alley," Chris says. "Okay, and then we're going to Hot Topic and Abercrombie and Fitch, so that I can show you my life," I say, laughing. We go to Delia's and I'm surprised at how impressive their clothing selections are. I get ten new hoodies, all different colors, including one that I plan on wearing tonight. I got various outfits, and one beautiful silver dress that stopped just above my knees, and it had a sweetheart neckline. Ah, the magic of my mother's credit card. "Dude, Uriah just texted me. Apparently Four freaked out on Peter at practice. He's in the infirmary right now," Christina says. "Four? In the infirmary?" I ask. "NO, Peter's in the infirmary, keep up," She says, laughing. "What happened?" I ask. "Let's go see," She says. We get in the car and drive back to the dorms. I knock on Four and Caleb's door, and Caleb answers. "Hey, is Four here?" I ask. "Yeah, come on in," He says, and Christina and I follow him in. "Do you guys not know how to pick up a dish and put it in the dish washer? There are seven plates on the Coffee table!" Christina scolds. "You can thank Four and his idiot friends," Caleb says grimly, plopping down on the couch and turning on a football game. "Hey, they aren't _all_ idiots," Four says, walking out of the bathroom. I laugh. "Hey, let's go on a walk," I say. Four gives me a knowingly guilty look and nods. "I'll be back later, Chris. Caleb, don't freak out and call mother, I'm just going on a walk. But perhaps that's too dangerous. Maybe you should plant some kind of tracking device in my pocket," I say with evident sarcasm. I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me. "Asshole," I mutter. Four and I walk out to the lobby and to the park. Taking a seat on the swing, Four sits on the one beside me. "What happened at practice? Are you still allowed to play tonight?" I ask. "Peter was being a douche and I took care of it. I'm benched for the rest of this season. After he said those things about you, he deserved it," He says. "Four!" I exclaim. "You threw away the rest of the football season on me? That's ridiculous. Aren't you trying to get a scholarship?!" I exclaim. He turns to look at me, taking my face into his palms. "You're worth it, whether you think you are or not. He was being gross, and the things he said, I'd never do. No one else will either. I made sure of that," he says. He stands up and pulls me up with him. "You're my world, Tris. Whether you like that or not, you've always been that one person that I couldn't get off of my mind. All of those other girls have nothing over you, Tris. They were time killers and I'm so sorry. I don't want you to think that you're just another one of them because you aren't. Chris texted me earlier about something that was bugging you. Tris, I'd never ask you to do something that made you uncomfortable, and you are in no way depriving me of anything. As long as you're with me, I'm okay. You give me this kind of high that no drug can. I'd do anything for you, Tris and I know how bad you feel about this situation. I'm telling you right here and right now, that I'd love you through anything," He says. He uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears that I didn't realize were there. "Even if that means that I don't want kids, and we have to get goldfish for children?" I ask, through my tears. "Even if we have to have goldfish for children," He says smiling, and kisses me on my forehead, bringing me closer into his arms.

**Another Short chapter, but wasn't the goldfish for children thing cute?! **** Ugh. I've got to stop procrastinating and do my homework! So, review, review, and review! I'll have a new chapter up by Thursday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the cute reviews! I hope you enjoy the plot twist, if not…oops.**

"It's official. You've lost your mind, friend. Goldfish for children? Are you insane? You told the chick that you loved her? All in one conversation? There's something wrong with you, Eaton," Uriah says. I laugh. It did come out very quickly, but…I can't take it back now. I meant every word that I said, but still...I hope I didn't freak her out.. "You didn't freak her out," He says, reading my mind. Yes, I mean literally reading my mind. Uriah has that capability. Just like I have a natural leadership ability and Chris has the capability of persuading you to do almost anything. Tris hasn't figured hers out yet, and neither has Caleb. Its kind of a secret thing that goes on at this school. The school is divided between people with what we call "Capabilities" and the people that don't have capabilities. Lately there hasn't been a lot of time to explain the school, since the revelation that Tris was here. The people who don't have Capabilities are called "Factionless," and the people that do are broken into several groups. The only two that are really important are the Dauntless, (My group) and The Erudite. (The geniuses) My leadership skills help me to lead the Dauntless. The Dauntless are the people who just don't care. They're brave and they're willing. Caleb will be more fit to lead the Erudite, due to his intelligence. You're probably wondering what the purpose of these two groups are. The way I remember my mom explaining it, was that "It's to form a better future society." Since Tris has had a rough time finding out who she is as a young adult, her Capability is a bit stalled. "I just mean that you're really moving fast. You freaking canceled on your first date..yet you told her you love her. That means you haven't even had a first date, and you told her that you loved her. Mushy dude, mushy. You've gotta keep up your game!" Uriah exclaims. I sigh. I don't want to play the game anymore. He fake coughs, "Whipped." I roll my eyes and plop onto the couch. I'm not whipped, I really care about Tris. There's more to life than 'playing the game'. He laughs. "You know I'm right," He says and walks toward the kitchen. "How about a party tonight?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders. There would be alcohol at this party, and I didn't want to expose Tris to something that she doesn't want any part in. "Just chill. Tris isn't going to relapse from the sight of the alcohol. She's stronger than that. You and I both know it," He says. He's right. "I guess you should get to calling people," I say with a grin. This could be fun. I pull out my phone and call Tris. "Hello?" She asks, trying to stop laughing. This makes me smile. I hear more laughing in the background. "Hey, Uriah and I were thinking about throwing a party tonight! I was wondering if you'd want to come? If not we could chill out at your place or go out or something tonight," I quickly suggest. "Four-CHRIS STOP," She laughs. "Four, I'd love to come. Mind if I bring Chris and Will?" she asks. I sigh in relief. "Yeah, that's cool. Tell Will to bring his own beer this time!" I laugh. "Will do," She laughs. "I've got to go, Chris insists that we go shopping for new outfits for the party," She laughs. "Okay, see you at seven," I say and hang up, still smiling. She's having a good time, and that really makes me happy. She deserves a second chance at being the person that she wants to be. "Tris, Chris, and Will are coming!" I called to Uriah. He gave a devilish grin and I became slightly terrified of what he had in mind.

Tris POV:

After 3 torturous hours of shopping, Chris, Will, and I piled into my her and drove back to the dorms. When I opened the door, the phone was ringing, so I ran to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?" I ask. "Hello, Beatrice. Its been a while since you've talked to your mother, don't you think?" She asks. "Whatever. What do you want? I don't think you understand that this is my life now. You don't have control over me after next month. Will and Christina convinced me to have Aunt Vivian have your rights to me signed over to her. It seems to me, that you're pretty unstable. Gramma has papers that certify that you were admitted to rehab when you were my age. You did a pretty good job at trying to hide that, didn't you, Mommy? You're a liar, and a cold hearted bitch. I think we're done here," I say and slam the phone down on the counter. I turn around and slide to the floor, sitting against the cabinets, looking out the window. "I really miss you, Dad," I whisper. I hear footsteps and the front door open, so I swiftly pick myself up and go to the fridge to grab a snack. I don't want to draw any attention, so I'll pretend that everything's going fine. I grab the tub of ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon out of the drawer. I walk into the living room and plop myself down on the couch, turning on the TV. I've not done much today, but it just feels like one of _those_ days. I look around me, noticing that Chris and will must have left. I scroll through the guide, trying to select the right reality tv show. I turn on 'Keeping up With the Kardashians" and begin to eat my ice cream. I know that I don't have to be alone. I know that I don't have to mope around all the time. I just…don't feel the _need _to be around everyone. Its like I'm sad, but I'm content with being alone. I feel like right now, all I need is my sad tub of ice cream, a stupid but interesting reality series, and a couch. Now my mind is racing. What have I been doing with my life? I've wasted all of this time on drugs and feeling bad for myself. I need to distract myself. Maybe I should join a club? Or maybe I should trry doing something for the good of society..Maybe I should get a job? It would distract me and help me to make some better friends. Ahh Volunteer work. The phone in the kitchen rings again. "Ugh. Stupid ass phone. Why won't everyone ignore me?!" I ask no one in particular as I set my ice cream aside and make my way into the kitchen. "Hello?" I answer. "Hello, is this Beatrice Prior?" A woman asks. "This is she," I answer. "Ah, hello ! I'm going to be your civics teacher this year, and I was wondering if you wanted to form a group with a few people of your choice and set up for the Civil Rights Debate tomorrow?" She offers. I should. We should. "I'd love to! I'll call a few friends and we'll be there bright and early tomorrow morning. Say 8 am? What was your name, by the way?" I ask. "I'm , but I ask my students to call me Marge. It makes me feel younger, and 8 am would be perfect!" She laughs. "Thanks for the call, Marge," I say cheerily and hang up. Ugh. Debate? Why'd I say yes? Ugh.

**I'm going to Mississippi with my family this weekend, with no wifi :/ But, it'll give me time to write up a few more chapters and I should be able to post them on Monday! **

**Tris is interested in the Kardashians? Interesting.. I've got a huge writer's block right now.. Don't know what to do. Suggestions?**


End file.
